Cada uno,Para cada una
by MikuyNeru
Summary: KaitoxMiku AkaitoxNeru Adv: ninguna
1. Chapter 1

**Odio las visitas**

**Autora:NeruAkita17**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece asus creadores**

**Kaitox Miku NeruxAkaito**

**Ahh… Que lindo día, cae nieve, niños juegan con nieve, mientras yo cuido mi estúpido hermano Mikuo (en este caso Mikuo es el mas pequeño de los Hatsune)-Reclamo la joven peliaquamarina agarrando asu hermano entre brazos, quejándose frente la ventana**

**Onee-san ¿puedo salir a jugar con la nieve?-Pregunto el pequeño **

**-No ,A mi no me pidas permiso pídele a mama- dijo la joven soltando al niño y mirando **

**la ventana**

**La joven se levanto y agarro a Mikuo del brazo y salieron ala calle Mikuo empezó a hacer muñequitos de nieve junto con la vecina Gakuko**

**-Bueno chicos yo estare andent…- la joven fue interrumpida y no dejo terminar de decirle a los chicos**

**-Mikuuu-samaaaaa- se escuchaba desde lejos**

**De repente una joven de 17 años rubia y enana (xD) se acerco a Miku y le pregunto si podían hacer Angeles de nieve (cosa de niños) ambas hicieron angeles de nieves pero no se distinguían bien por las colestas que tenían**

**-Weh-Dijo la rubia suspirando y al mismo tiempo poniéndose una chaqueta- ¿te enteraste lo de Kaito?**

**-¿? No, ¿Que le paso?-Pregunto la Aquamarina sacudiéndose el pantalón-espero que no sea algo malo-**

**-no, tiene que cuidar a su hermanita en un bello día xD – reia la rubia sin darse cuenta que ella encerró a su hermanito Nero en la habitación para poder salir con Miku**

**Ellas empezaron hablar de rumores , chismes , cosas de chicas y videojuegos ( se que Neru no es Otaku, pero yo la veo como una otaku xP )Ellas hablaban de cualquier cosa mientras Miku cuidaba a Mikuo de reojo de que no cruze nada con Gakuko, además de que sean niños de 10 años tenia desconfianza**

**-Oeee Miku ¬¬ hoy me encontré con la otra Miku- reclamo Neru empujando suavemente ala celeste**

**-¿Miku hagane? O ¿Miku Zatsune?- Pregunto por que hay tres Mikus xD**

**-Zatsune-dijo la rubia- me quiso armar una pelea ¬¬ pero la idiota es tan invesil que la hice caer con una bola de nieve-**

**-Me cae mal, nunca me calló bien, me quiso sacar a Kaito como amigo, Me separo de Rin y Len kagamine, Neru-san si te das cuenta Rin y Len ya no, no me hablan- Dijo la joven cambiando su cara a tristeza**

**-Ja si te hablan solo que yo o Kaito te interrumpimos cuando te hablan xP –dijo la joven acomodándose la coleta**

**-No me he dado cuenta – dijo Miku cambiando su cara**

**-Miku-San!- Se escucho desde lejos a un peliazul alto y sexy xD era Kaito estaba acompañado de la hermanita Kaiko de 8 años- ¿te molesta si dejo a tu hermana con tu hermano? –**

**-No, No me molesta-**

**Kaito Dejo a Kaiko con Mikuo y Gakuko y empezaron a hacer muñecos de nieves pelea de nieve etc**

**-¿Cómo te va?- dijo Neru con mala onda a Kaito- perdón lo dije de mala manera-dijo la joven abrazando a Kaito**

**-Me va bien xD y a ¿ustedes? – dijo Kaito correspondiendo el abrazo**

**-Yo bien solo que quiero salir a pasear y no puedo por que justo hoy tuvo que trabajar mi mama y no puede cuidar a Mikuo mientras trabaja por lo tanto lo tengo que cuida…- la joven Miku estuvo por decir un testamento pero gue interrumpida por un abrazo**

**-Hola Miku!- Dijo una Rubia y Un Rubio Len y Rin kagamine**

**-Hola chicos!- dijo Miku correspondiendo el abrazo**

**-Ven Kaito te tengo que decir algo- dijo Neru agarrando de la bufanda a Kaito y agarrándolo del brazo y lo llevo a un pasillo de la casa de Miku**

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿ya compraste los regalos navideños?-**

**-¿Eh? Ops!- dijo Kaito mirando fijamente a Miku con carita de preocupado **

**-¿Por qué miras a Miku?-Dijo la rubia habiendo que Kaito la mire**

**-Es que me olvide un regalo para ella…- respondió- no encontré nada perfecto para ella-**

**Neru pudo notar la mirada de Kaito hacia Miku la cara de Kaito parecía de estar enamorado en vez de preocupado, Neru advirtió a Miku que se ivan y venían entonces Neru fue a una tienda con Kaito asi le compraba un regalo**

**-Un yaoi, quizás le guste- dijo Neru mirando fijamente al yaoi mientras se le caia baba**

**-¡sheru! Nof sheeas a fi!-Decia Kaito mientras babeaba con un manga Hentai-Bueno yo vine algo para Miku ¿que le puedo comprar?**

**El pensó en comprarle muchas cosas pero no veía algo que le asentue muy bien entonces dijo….**

**-Muerdago…-Susurró**

**-¿Muerdago?-Preguntó Neru haciendo sonrojar a Kaito**

**-Q-u-e y-o n-o d-i-j-e eso- dijo Kaito cubriéndose la cara**

**- ¬¬ yo no se que regalarle a tu hermanito Akaito, también había pensado en un muérdago…- dijo Neru ocultando su sonrojo**

**-A mi hermano le gusta el hentai- dijo Kaito Cambiando su cara**

**-jajajajjajajaja okey le regalare un hentai- dijo Neru comprando un hentai para Akaito**

**Kaito no hizo mas que comprar dulces y unos stikers y un forro violeta si entre los dulces un puerro, Kaito cuando salio de la tienda le dijo a Neru que le diga a Miku que iva a hacer algo que por lo tanto cuide a Kaiko**

**-Miku dijo Kaito que tiene que hacer algo y que por lo tanto cuides a Kaiko- dijo Neru sacando su celular y empezó a teclear**

**-Oke… yo la cuido – dijo la joven mientras veía como Los niños molestaban a Rin y Len**

**-*Me pregunto que hara Kaito….*- pensó ella Neru con la curiosidad de Jorge el curioso okno Cx**

**-Se hizo de Noche ( no, no era noche buena aún) y Kaito no paso a buscar a Kaiko, Miku le dava de comer a Mikuo, Rin y Len se fueron asus casas, y Neru estaba con Kaiko esperando la llegada de Kaito, pero en este orden no fue Kaito si no más bien fue Akaito el hermano**

**-A-Akaito-Dijo la rubia acercándose ala pared**

**-Hola vine por Kaiko, es que Kaito no la pudo venir a buscar por que recibió visitas xP- Dijo Akaito Agarrando a Kaiko**

**-Oeee Akaito-kun… etto- dijo Neru sonrojada- que te parece si-si mañana salimos a pasear nosotros dos-**

**-los dos? Okey no hay problema linda-Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia-Bueno me voy es hora de que Kaiko duerma- dijo Akaito como que si el también tenia sueño-Adios- se depidio dándole un beso en la mejilla a Neru**

**- OwO a-a-a-a-adios-dijo la joven poniéndose rosada**

**Neru se puso contenta, entro ala casa de Miku y los saludo, Miku y Mikuo la saludaron y Neru se fue cuando de repente se acuerda del hermanito empieza a correr y deja la puerta de la casa de Miku abierta **

**-Eh? ._. Dios santo – reclamo Miku y cerro la puerta-como veras Mikuo mi hermano…. Dah mi hermano, mi amiga Neru cada vez esta mas loca- dijo Miku sentándose en la silla**

**-si si sisi ya me di cuenta onee- dijo Mikuo dibujando**

**- ^^u me alegra- dijo Miku viendo como dibuja el hermano**

"_**Mientras Kaito…."**_

**-Kaito que es esa caja?- preguntaba una pelinegra llamada Miku Z.**

**-… es regalo para una amiga…- dijo Kaito colocando su mano en la cabeza**

**Miku Z. agarro la caja y la abrió, y se comio todo lo que había adentro el puerro , chocolates alfajores todo. Kaito se quizo morir entonces echo a Zatsune de la casa**

**-La voy a mataaaar- decía Kaito mientras miraba la caja-bueno somo 20 de diciembre aun tengo tiempito como para hacer otro regalito ó_ò mierda- dijo Kaito mirando la caja - .. O si no…**

_**Continuara….**_

_**Jejeje perdón por el fic tan corto ( bueno para mi esta corto) es que no tengo mucha inspiración y no es mi día n_n pero si no lo hacia hoy no iva a tener otro día al cual lo podría hacer,por que me olvidaría…. Jeje bueno quiero que sepan que este es mi primer fic!por favor no sean malos y pónganme buenos reviews ó_ò Gracias Por leer! ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Neru I love it**

**Autora:MikuyNeru**

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo ^^ en este capitulo no aparece mucho Kaito y miku aparece Neru y Akaito el titulo mismo lo dice xD bueno espero que les guste**

_Sonaba el timbre de la casa de Neru máximamente sonó como tres veces, y no recibía respuesta_

_-Espere!- se escucho dentro de la casa la joven rubia abrió la puerta y recibió la visita de Akaito-A-Akaito-san que haces aquí?-pregunto la rubia sonrojada_

_-no íbamos a pasear?-pregunto el pelirrojo_

_-ah si, me había olvidado, espera le doy de comer a mi hermano y te atiendo-dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta para que Akaito pueda pasar-pasa_

_-Gracias-_

_Akaito se sentó en una silla y observaba como la joven hacia quilombo para levantar al hermanito Nero, de repente sale un rubia agarrando de la remera al niño y lo deja en la mesa,la rubia se va a hacer la comida mientras Nero miraba extraño a Akaito_

_-hola-dijo el rubio acomodándose la remera_

_-Hola! n_n-saludo Akaito_

_-Mi hermana es una bruta- Dijo Nero acomodándose la remera y cerrando los ojos_

_-jajajajaja! XDD- Akaito ayudo al niño a acomodarse la remera y se volvió a sentar_

_Luego de varios minutos Neru le llevo la comida al hermano, tenia mala pinta Neru no es buena cocinando_

_-Ya podemos ir Akaito-san- dijo Neru un poco seria pero al decir su nombre saco una sonrisa_

_-mmhm – afirmo Akaito, se levanto de la silla y ambos fueron a pasear_

_Luego de haber caminado cuadras se fueron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca y compraron un algodón de azúcar, ambos compartían el algodón de azúcar,mientras tanto ellos dos observaban como los niños se divertían con hamacas sube y baja etc, quien diría que solo un parquesito lo llenaría de niños menores de 12 años_

_-Oeee Neru-chan-dijo Akaito un poco vergonzoso, le quería confesar-etto…_

_-Si?- dijo Neru comiendo el algodón de azúcar y al mismo tiempo viendo su celular_

_-yo te…quería preguntar….-dijo Akaito… cuando vio la cara que hizo la joven de ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere? Pensó en otra cosa-si vamos ala hamaca ^u^U_

_-jajajajjajajajJAJAJ-la joven río a carcajadas pero afirmo-si si vamos! _

_**Mientras Kaito…**_

_-Nooo! No le va a gustar! Kaito piensa piensa-se decía el mismo mientras golpeaba la cabeza con la pared_

_-Onii-chan ¿sucede algo?-pregunto la menor al mayor_

_-No nada-dijo Kaito tocándose la frente_

_Los dos se quedaron mirando un largo rato, distraídamente suena el timbre y los dos pengan salto de asustadizos Kaito atendió la puerta y no era nada mas y nada menos que Miku Hatsune_

_-Kaito-san-dijo Miku abrazando al mayor_

_-Hola miku-correspondió el abrazo-¿que haces aquí? Digo como no me avisaste_

_-etto si… por que ayer no fuiste a buscar a Kaiko, Neru me dijo que fue Akaito y bueno…-dijo la joven sonrojada_

_-ah si… es que…*piensa Kaito piensa*me acorde que me visitaba alguien y no alcancé a despedirme de ti-dijo Kaito un poco sonrojado también_

_-Oh,visitas-dijo Miku un poco celosa- chica o chico?-dijo Miku como una psicóloga xD_

_-Chicha…-dijo Kaito rascándose la nuca_

_-Oh ya veo-dijo Miku- Oee Kaito para que tengas en tu cabeza-dijo Miku haciendo que Kaito la mire con ojos saltones-no importa cuantas amigos o amigas tengas yo te quiero mas que todos aquellos-dijo Miku acercándose a Kaito y mirándolo de ojo a ojo_

_-jaja, si miku yo también te quiero mas que todos los amigos o amigas tuyos que tienes-dijo Kaito haciéndola sentir mejor_

_-^^ y bueno dime como va el dia?-dijo Miku cambiando el tema_

_**Mientras Akaito y Neru….**_

_Ambos se hamacaban como unos niños, a pesar de ser mayor tenían un niño interior, un niño travieso,Neru se hamacaba tan fuerte que saco el celular con una mano y empezó a grabar, y con la otra mano se tenía de la hamaca, mientras Akaito también se hamacaba fuerte, Neru lo empieza a grabar y Akaito,este, le agarra un calambre de mano y cae de la hamaca como un niño d años_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAXDDDDDDDDD- Neru reía a carcajadas mientras grababa bajo de la hamaca y en vez de ayudarlo, Neru se callo de la risa- mi pancita ajjajajaja xDDD-neru no dejaba de reír_

_-jajjajaja no te rías – dijo Akaito riéndose con arena en la cara_

_-toma aquí tengo una servilletita- dijo Neru limpiándole la cara a Akaito_

_-O/O Neru yo puedo limpiarme solo-dijo el pelirrojo agarrando el brazo de la joven_

_-si, lo se solo te quería limpiar asi me rio a escondidas-dijo la rubia a la que todos conocen la tsundere_

_Una vez que Akaito tenia la cara limpia, se levanto y sacudió su ropa junto a Neru,lo sentimientos que tenia Akaito hacia Neru se hacía cada vez mas grande, tenia ganas de confesarle pero no se animaba_

_*Neru… por que me cuesta confesarte, eres muy linda cuando sonríes y cuando te enojas*-pensaba el joven de rojo con un poco de sonrojo_

_Se hicieron las 16:45 era hora de regresar y Akaito se despidió de Neru con un simple beso en la mejilla, pero Neru lo invito pasar de nuevo a su casa, cuando ambos entraron ala casa, desastre, desastre total , Neru quiso y quiere matar a Nero , pero la violencia no resuelve nada entonces lo hizo tranquila_

_-querido hermanito, ¿Qué este desorden?-dijo Neru con paciencia_

_-papa-dijo Nero mirando fijamente a Neru_

_-ya veo…-dijo la rubia_

_La rubia se quedo pensando y invito a Akaito a un café, Akaito confirmo y tomaron café juntos_

_**Mientras Kaito y Miku…**_

_-Onii-san-se escuchaba a una niña con pucherito-¿me puedes ir a comprar un heladito?_

_-Ok… - dijo el peliazul tomando dinero_

_Kaito pregunto si Miku quería ir y esta afirmo,Kaito le preguntaba que tal el día, que tal música __**(Miku iva a una clase de canto, al cual Kaito tenia ganas de ir para poder estar con Miku)**__Le preguntaba muchas cosas al igual que Miku, miku le preguntaba muchas cosas que aveces lo dejaba confundido, como amigos xD_

_-Oee. Kaito-kun- dijo la peliaqua-si me quieren robar y tu estas observando que harias?-dijo Miku un cambiando su cara a triste_

_-Etto… hiria y te defendería ^^ òwó lo mato como goku mato a frizzer-Kaito se reia junto la joven- etto… Miku…-cambio el tema-ya se que tu vas a hacer la fiesta de Navidad pero…-_

_Miku abrió los ojos, pensaba que el no quería ir por que tenia otra fiesta, y la fiesta sin Kaito para Miku va a ser raro_

_-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?-dijo Kaito, La cara de Miku cambio a una sonrisa,sin embargo Miku le dijo que nohabia problema_

_-jeje y..¿a que viene esa pregunta?-dijo la joven peliaqua mirando a Kaito mientras comían un helado_

_-Viene a que en mi barrio roban mucho,Akaito se va a quedar de Neru y yo contigo n_n- dijo Kaito abrazando ala joven_

_-Ops.. xD mira que ala noche mira yaoi, hentai muchas cosas mas-dijo la peliaqua poniendo la cabeza de ella en el hombro de Kaito_

_-Te hare compañía en el hentai-dijo Kaito riendo con Miku_

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hola soy yo de nuevo xD este es mi fic creo que quedo mas corto que el otro ¬3¬ bueno no importa, espero que les guste y si no les gusta weon no lo continuo,si tienen una pareja que darme dénmela y la agrego al fic máximo necesito 2 parejas mas para el gran final, y un chico infiel… gracias Por leer ^^**_


End file.
